La Onírica de una Constelación
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Orión Black esta bailando la Macarena sobre la mesa de un bar. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué ha pasado para que la distinguida familia Black acabe así? Solo podrás averiguarlo leyendo. Agradecimientos a Nalnya por la idea.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
_Este fic participa en el reto temático de__agosto__del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente cargado de humo y risas era el idóneo para la compañía de buenos amigos. Así lo veía Orion Black, todas las semanas siempre buscaba el tiempo necesario para ir a tomar unas copas con sus amigos y fumarse un buen cigarro mientras hablan de trivialidades. Hoy el puro le sabe a gloria, esa misma mañana había cerrado un trato con un banquero suizo para tener los presupuestos antes del final del año fiscal. Sin duda la prima que ganaría ese mes seria cuantiosa. Le regalaría a su esposa una segunda luna de miel.

A su alrededor escuchaba a Pollux y Regulus hablando del último partido de la selección inglesa. Sin duda esas incorporaciones habían hecho que el equipo de futbol pasase a la final. Seguro que lograba vencer a Alemania ese año. Orion había apostado quinientas libras a que lograban ganar. Deposito las cenizas del puro en el cenicero mientras reía de las ocurrencias de su tío. Haciendo trucos de magia como si de verdad fuera un mago.

— En serio tío Regulus, deja de darnos la charla sobre los magos y una guerra por la limpieza étnica. Bastante tuvimos con la Segunda Guerra Mundial como para que te inventes guerras entre magos. — Dijo Orión moviendo la mano como si espantara un mal pensamiento.

— Tiene razón, Padre. Además preferimos no hablar de esos temas de matanzas étnicas, que bastante pasamos ya.

— Vosotros no combatisteis en esa guerra, erais demasiado jóvenes. — Dijo Regulus quitándole importancia.

— Vimos las películas que proyectaban en los pocos cines que resistieron los bombardeos. Y escuchamos a nuestros padres y tíos, incluso te escuchábamos a ti aunque dijeras algunas locuras, como ese duelo absurdo que nos contaste entre un tal Dumbledore y un tal Grindelwald. — Contestó Orión recordando cómo le brillaban los ojos a su tío cuando lo contó.

— Un duelo mágico a muerte — Se burló Pollux mirando con sorna a Regulus.

— Reíros, pero algún día os encontrareis en una guerra entre magos y no sabréis que lado es el correcto y yo si lo sabré. — Dijo indignado Regulus mientras señalaba con el dedo a sus sobrinos.

— ¿Y cuál es el bando correcto según tú? — Preguntó con mofa Orión.

— El vencedor evidentemente.

— Nunca lo habríamos imaginado. — Rieron todos mientras Regulus los miraba con furia.

— Tenéis que estar del lado de Voldemort, y tenéis que fingir ser sangre limpia para no morir a sus manos. — Explicó Regulus obviando la falta de credibilidad que tenía en ese momento. Orión en ese momento se levanto de la mesa y casi abofetea a su tío.

— ¡Jamás estaré en el bando de un sádico que busca la masacre de todos los que no sean como él! — Le espetó Orión mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba a la barra.

—Ya aprenderá que más vale vivir arrodillado que morir de pie por una estupidez. — Masculló Regulus acomodándose en el sillón del bar mientras rellenaba su copa. No fue el único que se la relleno. Orión al otro lado del bar rellenaba con demasiada frecuencia su vaso de cerveza. No sería tan grave si no fuera por la sustitución de la cerveza por el Whiskey sin variar la cantidad. Una hora después cuando Pollux fue a buscar a su primo para llevarle a casa en coche se encontró con un Orión irreconocible. Estaba pateando la máquina de música. Le tocó el hombro cuando empezó a sonar una extraña canción. Sonaba muy latina, muy del mediterráneo. Entonces recordó que la había escuchado en las noticias: La Macarena. Y antes de darse cuenta se encontró con Orión sobre la mesa más grande del bar bailando al son de la música. Daba un salto, una palmada y un latigazo de caderas cada vez que sonaba el estribillo hasta que en el último estribillo cogió demasiado impulso y volcó la mesa al caer haciendo que se golpease la cabeza contra el suelo.

— ¡MERLÍN! — Gritó Orión cubierto de sudor.

— ¿Qué ocurre, esposo? — Preguntó Walburga levantándose de la cama a su lado y pasándole la mano por la espalda solo para comprobar que estaba empapada en un sudor frio.

— He tenido una horrible pesadilla. — Respondió Orión mirando al infinito, sin atreverse a pestañear por temor a revivir aquella odiosa vivencia.

— ¿Qué soñaste? — Inquirió intentando calmar a su marido.

— Soñé que era un sucio Muggle.

— Eso es horrible pero no es cierto. Tú eres un orgulloso miembro de la familia Black. La familia más noble de Inglaterra. — Intentó tranquilizar Walburga.

— Eso no es todo. También soñé que era un asqueroso defensor de los Muggles y los sangre sucias y que nunca estaría con los sangre limpia. Fue algo horrible. Contradecía a mi tío Regulus Black. — Orión temblaba de pánico ante el recuerdo de semejante aberración continuada.

— Sabes que todo eso solo es un mal sueño. Tú tienes un gran respeto por nuestro tío. Incluso le pusimos su nombre a nuestro hijo. — Siguió su esposa con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Menos mal que se lo pusimos al segundo. Nos habría desheredado si se lo hubiéramos puesto a Sirius. Ese engendro siempre ha sido una mala hierba para el buen nombre de la familia. El primer Black en toda la historia en entrar en Gryffindor y encima está orgulloso. Debí haberlo ahogado en su cuna. — Walburga frunció el ceño y apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. Su esposo necesitaba atención, no una reprimenda.

— Soñaste algo más, ¿No es así? — Indagó intentando alejar la atención de su esposo sobre su primogénito.

— Algo alocado que no haría ni aunque el mismo Slytherin me lo pidiera. Me puse a bailar sobre una mesa. Una estúpida canción Muggle sin sentido empezó a sonar y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo me subí a una mesa y empecé a bailar. Al terminar la canción me caí de espaldas y desperté.

— Sin duda un sueño alocado, tú no has bailado bien en tu vida. — Murmuró en voz baja Walburga. Orión la miro extrañado, no la había oído. — Sin duda un sueño alocado, tú no harías semejante ridículo.

— Eso mismo pienso yo. Seguro que este sueño es por culpa de Sirius. En vez de parecerse a su hermano y unirse al bando vencedor. Huye de casa y se pone en su contra. Hice bien en borrarle del mural cuando nos dijo en qué casa quedo. Así nos desligamos de los problemas que pueda causar. — Dijo Orión tumbándose de nuevo en la cama mientras Walburga se levantaba de ella e iba a la puerta del pasillo. — ¿Dónde vas?

— Voy a prepararte un té, esposo. Así podrás relajarte y dormir mejor sin esos incómodos sueños.

— Eres una buena esposa. Nuestros padres fueron sabios al emparejarnos. — Dijo Orión cerrando los ojos.

— Sin duda lo fueron. Y tú eres un buen esposo. — Contestó Walburga cerrando la puerta tras de sí y bajando las escaleras. — Aunque tus dotes como padre dejan bastante que desear.


End file.
